


Unfinished, never forgotten

by melangerubin



Category: Original Works
Genre: Femdom, Original Content - Freeform, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:23:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24221266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melangerubin/pseuds/melangerubin
Kudos: 1





	Unfinished, never forgotten

The smell of rotting wood and damp stone filled his nose and sent shivers down his spine. Ever since his adolescence he had loved being here, deep under his house. It has nearly derelict, and nobody lived near him. He was the sole occupant of the house, and it had been that way for twenty years now. He felt how his cock got stiff when he smelled the dank aroma of basement and sex.

The stairs creaked loudly as he set foot on them, and they bent under his weight. He wasn’t particularly overweight, but the stairs had never once been renovated and they were as old as the house. He came to the first platform and lit his lantern, the flame gasping and fluttering as he walked down. It went deep. Deeper than most cellar stairs. He had tried counting the steps once, but he lost track somewhere in the high hundreds. It was, he had decided, best to not think too hard about it. It made his head hurt and that made him feel unsexy, and he hated it.

It took some time to come to the bottom of the stairs, anywhere between 15 minutes and three hours. As previously mentioned, the stairs went deep down. The dirt was cold, but not unpleasantly so. It was like walking barefoot out in the first snow of the year, chilling but it meant that things are about to change. He undressed and folded his clothes neatly, his flesh pale against the black dirt, the flame casting shadows that danced across his body. He leaned forward and scooped up some of the floor in his hands and ran it across his face, and over his body. His cock was still erect as he ran his fingers through his pubic hair, feeling the texture underneath his fingertips. He wasn’t unfit, but he made no effort to keep in shape. Not that he needed to do that anymore. He hadn’t needed a lot of things for a long time. Before him was a circular pool with steps made out of marble in the deepest shade of red he had ever seen, if he was a man that used words a lot more than he did, he might have described it as a sanguine fracture in the ashen soil. He didn’t, and so he went down the steps and into the pitch black water. It went up to his arms, and he lay on his back in it.

______

His fingers ran through his neck long flowing hair; it was almost as white as he was. He inhaled slowly and began to undress in the candle lit stone room, the candles giving it an almost ethereal feeling. He exhaled as his pants dropped to the floor, his thin body casting shadows across the room. He pulled of his shirt, made of the roughest cloth, which had chafed his thin skin all day. Here he stood, naked in a room lit by candle. His skeletal hand started to rub his nipple as his other hand wrapped around his cock, still not erect.  
Air filled his throat and lungs as he inhaled and began to move his hand back and forth, slowly getting harder and harder, his cock pulsing with each stroke, each stroke filling it with more blood. The prince threw his head back and let his hand slide from his cock to his scrotum, squeezing it hard, each squeeze getting a little harder and harder. He bit his lip and walked to the middle of the room, and knelt onto the hard floor. In the floor there was a row of ten smooth wooden cocks, the largest nearly as long as his forearm, and as thick as his leg. The prince knelt deeper down and felt the tip of it rubbing against his asshole. It slowly entered as he pushed himself down, and he could feel how his cock engorged as he did so, growing as big as it could.  
A mirror on the wall in front of him showed him himself as he slowly took the wooden cock into him, he couldn’t look away as he began moving up and his cock slapping against the marble floor. He lost himself in the pleasure, and nearly missed the ringing bell that told him to move unto the next one.A mirror on the wall in front of him showed him himself as he slowly took the wooden cock into him, he couldn’t look away as he began moving up and his cock slapping against his stomach. He grabbed it again and slowly began pleasuring himself to the mirror showing him, the queen’s favoured son, taking larger and larger wooden cocks.  
When he came to the sixth one, and his mind was as raw as his arse, he suddenly felt a cold armored hand around his neck and he looked up on a scarred woman wearing pitch black armour. She give him a warm and crooked smile as she leaned forward and let her hand slide down his body. The cold metal against his flesh made him gasp and suddenly he felt her chainmail covered hand wrapping around his cock, her fingers squeezing slow and hard. He moaned as she began to bit his neck and cheek, her teeth sinking into his skin.  
Feeling that his climax was closing in, he tried to stand up, trying to relive himself of some pleasure, but the knight just grinned again and with a swift hand motion flung her tabard away, revealing a finely detailed gold gilded metal cock, complete with glans, veins and a leathery pouch for a scrotum. The prince put his dainty hands across his mouth, and heard a tiny yelp of excitement escape his mouth. He pleaded with his eyes, and she run her steel clad fist across the prince’s jaw. The knight squeezed his mouth together and ran her golden member over his wet lips. He moaned and managed to get his tongue out.“Well, young Prince.” Said the Knight in black, her voice rumbling like distant thunder. “Are you ready for your weekly training to begin?”

___  
I moaned as he placed his hand around my throat, gently pushing me down against the wooden desk. I pulled up my skirt slowly as he moved closer to me, his hard cock pushing against the fabric of his pants; I could feel it against my thigh. I moaned again as he stroke my lower lip with his thumb, my ragged breath clearly amusing him. He leaned forward, his cock against me and he began biting my neck, his teeth pulling on my skin, his breath smelling of expensive liquor, his clothes smelt like tobacco and vanilla. His fingers played over my skin as he moved his hand from my neck to my breast, and I groaned with pleasure as he bit down on my neck and started playing with my exposed breast, his warm and tanned hand against my pale and cold skin. I took his other hand and began leading it down, his fingers gently starting to move up and down, making me ever so slightly twitch and gasp as he hit just the spot. I could feel him smiling each time he did, and each time he took more and more time to hit it again. His kissing and biting of my neck stopped as he stepped back and placed my hands in his.He knelt before me, I laid there, legs spread, awaiting his next pleasure. His tongue moved of the fabric covering me, and I squeezed his hands as he began pulling off my panties with his teeth. His tongue moved softly like a cat over me and I began thrusting into his mouth as he ate me out. He moved his hand from mine and prodded me slowly as he teased my clit with his tongue. Each prod he gave I returned with a moan and a thrust, and soon he had his finger inside of me, slowly rubbing me and matching the tempo of his tongue. He curled his finger and the tiniest yelp of pleasure escaped my lips. I pushed his head against me as he picked up the pace and soon the first climax hit me.I moaned louder than me before, legs twitching and him smiling at me. He stood before me in his suit and he began unzipping his pants, slowly revealing his cock to me. I laid back again and let him grind his cock against me as I placed my legs over his shoulders, and I felt how he firmly but gently entered me. I pulled him closer, getting all of his length inside me. He leaned over me, shirt as immaculate as ever and he kissed me deep. I nibbled his lip as he broke the kiss and began thrusting into me, slowly at first, but I could feel how each thrust came faster and faster, and each time I groaned and wanted more, and more, and more. It was then the alarm went off, and I woke up.

___

_______

The thin layer of synthetic material covered his body slowly, the automated operating table applying it gently making hissing sounds as it sprayed the black syncloth on his muscular frame. He looked down, his legs were now covered in a second skin, feeling almost as he was naked. Except for ten years of development, countless amounts of founding, and the result was damn fine. It shimmered in the harsh light like a oil spill on fresh tarmac, a myriad of colours at work. As the table began working on his groin, he finally realized how it felt. He’d later describe it as how mist would feel against you, if it was just the tiniest bit more solid. He inhaled as it formed a cup around his cock, and exhaled when it moved upwards. It wasn’t wholly unpleasant, far from it. It felt more like the brushing of a lover’s hair, and considering what would happen, it wasn’t far off. When the procedure was done, he stood up and ran his hands over his body. His fingers trailed from his jaw to his gut. It was flawless. The material reacted to him, and changed colours in subtle ways as his fingertips moved down his body. He squeezed his hands as hard as he could, and he felt the syncloth around his arms tightening and loosening as his hands curled and released. He grinned, and his body was flushed with lustrous greens and reds as he began to move his hips, like one of his old lovers had taught him. The lover had maybe been boring in bed, but he had made foreplay so much more exciting. The memory of his passion filled nights made the suit tighter, and he certainly made it tighter as well. The cup grew to fit him, and it did so as snug as it could. He rolled his hips and ran his hands over his inner thighs, and he remembered the songs that his lover played. Hard, steady, thumping, but yet playful and energetic. The suit felt this and began to pulse in colours and vibration, originating from his cock. Each pulse tightening and loosening the cup, squeezing his ass. One of his hands moved back to his back, and he felt the material opening up for him. He slid in two fingers, and moaned.


End file.
